


Mafia, Illegal Street Fights. Damn Lance.

by Risatanna



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Lance (Voltron), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, Galra Keith (Voltron), Gen, Italian Mafia, M/M, Multi, Other, Shiro (Voltron) Has a Clone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-16 22:19:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19327219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Risatanna/pseuds/Risatanna
Summary: This story is wrotten by me and other two peple. @risatanna and @not_another_klance_stroy





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I will try write better okay guys :)? I don't like how i am writing so. I am gojng change a little how i will write..

Lana P.o.V

It was a cold night, winter had come, and yet I was outside, in a park, sitting in a bench. 

" Why I am here? Oh yes, you don't know what to do when you see your own twin brother that you don't see for 10 years... why I run away? Why? "

Since I had escaped from the people who kidnapped me, I was searching for my twin brother. And when I finally found him I became too shy and run away.. I have 18 years old, he has 18 years old. I sigh and promise to myself

" I will talk to him when I see him again, I just had to go in that coffe shop again, even if I have to go everyday "

2 Years Later ~

I would go to the coffe shop everyday, but Lance never appeared again, I was so stupid.  
For gaining money I would do illegal street fights, like I did for the Galras, but that time I wans't sick or hungry, they'd run tests on me everyday, and they actually managed give me super strenght and super hearing, but I never telled them, I'd never let them control me like that, and in the fights I wouldn't use my full power of course.  
I didn't want kill anyone. My name was White Lion, and today I would fight the Blue Lion. I sigh. Then I put my mask and go to the club where I would fight.

Opening the door I see a lot of people in the room, wanting see a legendary fight between Blue Lion and White Lion.  
I walk until the rink and I wait him appear. Then I see him, blue mask, tan skin, blue eyes, fawn hair, and I see myself on him just Male, when he sees me he became completely still.  
I saw his eyes tear up and I feel myself doing the same thing, then I walk to him, grab his arm and push him into a room where no one go, I look at him and ask:

\- Are you Lance Moretti?

He tear up again and answer:

\- Are you Lana Moretti?

Then we begun to sob, and cry, we hug each other soaking each other shirts wet, full of tears, tears of joy,Tears of happiness, tears of 10 years locked up, them I hear a chuckle, the chuckle turned into a giggle, a laugh, then he was full laughing and snorting, sobbing. 

 

I begun laugh too, then he says while winking and offering me his hand:

\- Let's do a friendly match?

I smile taking his hand and I wink:

\- Of course, let's see how strong are you now. And we have to talk - I completed serious.

He looked serious too when I said that and he said: 

\- I know. But now we have a match! - He said lightning up again.

(Now is my friend who begun write)

Lances POV

I took my stance on the grass, fists up at the ready, a grin on my face. Lana just looked relaxed she was standing almost slouched forwards. “Right first to pin for ten seconds wins or tap out two times.” I said to Lana, I was waiting for a reply but got none. 

“Are you ready to fight sis?” I taunted. She looked at me with a devilish smile. 

“I’m always ready.” With that she lunged at me with her left fist. I dodged and she took a step turned and got me with her right, to my face.

“Little slow bro, are you gonna wake up anytime soo-“ as Lana was talking I grabbed her wrist swiped her legs and pinned her to the ground. 

“I’m sorry where you saying something?” I said while I still had her pinned. I started counting as she was struggling but couldn’t do anything, I had her trapped. So Lana did what came to her naturally.

“I mean you could always-“ as I was talking she used her strength to push me off of her. She then picked me up, threw me into the ground and proceeded to sit on me her power still on and growing. It was like she was crushing my lungs.

“No bro, maybe you could tap out.” She said while sitting on me, I was running out of air. Think Lance think, come one think think think, I said to myself. Pressure points, I used my left arm and jabbed her hard in the side then when she clutched it I grabbed her elbow and squeezed it tight till she passed out.

I shoved her off me catching my breath looked over, grabbed her hand and tapped the ground with it twice and then proceeded to say, “Welcome home sis.” With the biggest grin in the world.

(Me writing)

I was smiling, I know I let him win, but damn, he really is strong. I really think he has powers too, but how? Maybe I got the powers from genetic? And not because of the experiments? Suddenly I hear the crowd clapping and cheering, pulling me out of my trance, I look again to Lance and see him standing his hand for me to take it. I smirk, and when he see what I am doing is too late, he is pinned on the ground with me on top, and I whisper:

\- Thank you Brother, I am happy to be back. 

\- McClain.

\- Huh?

\- I use the fake name of Lance McClain.

\- Alright Lance McClain, Shall I turn Lana McClain?

\- Why not? We could say you was in a intern school.

\- Smart. 

\- Of Course, we are sons of our parents.

I smile a little sadly because is ten years I don't see them but I don' let it show. and I let him get up, I go out of the club to wait him pick his money.

I feel he was taking too much time to appear, because like, it's been 30 minutes? What's happening? I am hearing a crowd screaming and cheering? I burst into the club and I see someone I really didn't want Lance fight. The Red Lion.

(Friend)

Lances POV

After my fight with Lana, I went to pick up the money from the earlier fights and the money from the bidders. As I was collecting the money I hear gasps from the people surrounding me and someone clearing their throat behind me. I turn and see my rival.

The red lion.

“You can wait your turn to collect money red.” I said firmly with a scowl on my face.

“Oh no, see I’m not waiting for anything blue. You and me in the ring in ten.” He said, I could hear the grin in his voice. “I mean unless you’re to afraid” 

“No no I’ll-“ as I was about to accept I feel a hand on my chest slightly pushing me back, it was Lana.

“No red, he won’t fight you. I will.” As Lana finished that sentence I was fuming. While the people surrounding us starting whispering.

“Lana what are you doing?!?” I whisper-shouted in her ear. 

“I’m saving you, I know something you don’t.” Lana said with warning in her voice.

Third Person POV

Lance silently watched Lana, with her mask on, get ready to face the Red Lion. Since the last time Lance had seen the Red Lion he had gotten buffer, like he was almost unnaturally changed.

While Lance was watching warily, Lana and the Red Lion just stood there. It was strange how he had the same stance as Lana slightly slouched forward but still focusing on their opponent.

The room had become deadly quite, the room was thick with tension and anticipation for the brutal match they were about to witness. 

Keith took a step forward, Lana took a step to the side. It was almost in perfect synchronization, Lana’s power of super hearing can be echoed to hear movement and as soon as she heard his foot shift up she moved hers to quickly match him.

The Red Lion tilted his head, almost curiously. He then took a leap forward and plunged his hand straight into Lana’s gut. But she didn’t double over she feel back three steps and took some deep breaths. She knew he had powers, and know the Red Lion knew she did too. 

The match was only beginning.

Third Person POV

As the Red Lion swung hard again Lances concern for Lana was only growing. Lana dodged by scooting left. She noticed from the close range there was something wrong with his eyes. 

The trance, the damn trance. The Red Lion saw her movement and swung down, she felt blood trickling down from her nose standing her mask which was now red.

The Red Lion punched her again leaving bruises on her arms and sides. He had spikes on his fingerless gloves which cut her up a bit. When he would punch the spikes combined with his super human strengths would kill anyone on the spot. Which is why Lana didn’t want Lance to fight this battle.

The Red Lion kept swinging gets a few hits in. Lana swung at him too, not landing as many but making sure the ones that did land counted. She kept swinging at him and kicking and scratching. She wanted her old friend back. Not this possessed shell of him.

She backed up feeling something in her brain, something tingling down her arms and legs. The Red Lion swung at her again but she knew that he was going to do it and reacted a little bit before he swung, the Red Lion and Lance where both confused.

Lana dodged a few more before getting the Red Lion square in the face. He tripped back wards and she got on top on him and started smashing his face in. Don’t get Lana wrong she knew the Red Lion they fought together in the Galra and escaped together from the Galra but the only way to get rid of the trance out on him was to make him feel defeated. 

She used her strength to keep the Red Lion down with her legs and pummeled his face until he paced out. His nose was broken and his arm was cute from the shoes she was wearing. He lived up to his name of being the Red Lion. And Lana left the ring with a proud brother, a found long lost friend and new credibility for being a scary good fighter.


	2. What's wrong with me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lance's and third person P.o.V is always my friend who write :)

Lances POV

I stood their watching Lana continue to pound The Red Lions face in. After a few moments I walk into the ring and put a hand on Lana’s shoulder and she freezes. And takes my hand a slowly stands up, when she’s standing I bend down and pick up Keith.

“ Tonight’s fighting is over. Go home.” I said loudly and with affirmation. Everyone quickly scrabbled away. 

“Terry, Alfie,” when I call their names the two of them walk over to me from the other side of the gym. 

“I need you to take care of him.” I said looking at both of them, “Patch him up and when he’s awake send him my way.” I look over to Lana who looks tired but her wounds are gone.

“That’s all.” I said, I looked over at Lana who was jabbing at a punching bag softly.

 

“Lana would you like to stay at my house?” I asked Lana as she jogged up and caught the rhythm of my walk.

“Sure! I would love to bro.” She punched my arm slightly with a laugh. 

“Good I’m glad to-“ as I was speaking one of my members, George, ran up to me in a panic.

“Sir, the Red Lion woke up and is now screaming random words like Lana and Lotor, but most importantly he’s yelling about the Galra.” George looked frightened almost. 

I gave Lana a questioning look as she turned to me with a worried expression. “We are coming, run back and help the others grab a sedative, inject him and keep him occupied till we arrive. I have to grab something I’ll meet you there.” I fished as George ran off to help the others. 

“Lana come with me and explain quickly you have five seconds before I shoot the man.” I yelled at Lana as we jogged to my office.

“The Red Lions name is Keith, we were with each other when the Galra took me hostage. That’s a story for another time. We fought together, developed powers together and escaped together. He was one of the ones who kept me sane there.” 

As we entered the office I stayed completely quite, Lana was rambling on about a Lotor guy with white hair, who was good and bad, but what hit me hard was that Keith- that my Keith was the Red Lion. I try to hurry rummaging through my things and found them.

Lana was lost in her own story, so I had to yank her arm forward for her to run again. While she still tells the story of Keith and the Galra experience. I couldn’t pay attention all I wanted was my Keith back.

And that’s exactly what I’m going to get.

Lances POV

As we both were spirting for the infirmary, Lana trailing behind me, we heard the mumbling of people in the infirmary, we burst through the doors. I see Keith, I’m looking at Keith, I can’t remember the last time I saw him. 

Keith opened his eyes when he heard us come in. When he saw the ring Lana was wearing he teared up. 

“Lana- Lana i-is that you?” Keith asked shakily. Lana walked up and placed a hand on his arm. And Keith looked up at her and started crying, and Keith lifted up his other arm and pulled out his necklace. 

They both shared a moment, then Keith looked at me with his eyes, with his beautiful eyes. I slowly walked up to the other side of Keith and gave him an old rope bracelet that we made together. And a picture of us when we were little.

“Can everyone go outside?” I asked softly. No one in the room moved. I turned around to everyone else got annoyed, “Now!” 

Everyone shuffled out of the room quickly, except for Lana and Keith. When they all did I took off his my mask and looked at the boy.

“....Lance it’s really, oh my God it’s really you.” Keith started to tear up more now fully crying and grabbed my hand.

“Yea Keith it’s really me.” I bent down and gave Keith a hug which he returned. We stayed like that for a few moments until Lana cleared her throat.

“We all need to talk.” As I took a seat next to Keith. Lana launched into the topic of the Galras future plans that she saw and Keith nodded his head along with what she was saying the both saw them. “....and that’s why we ran away, to come find you and to ask for your help.” 

My head was down and I was trying to think, think of what we could offer to them, how we could help, how- “Yes I will help you dear little sis, but first you both need to pledge yourself to the group.”

“Wait but Lance we cant-“ I held up my hand to signal her to stop talking.

“Yes yes you were already initiated to a different Mafia but, it never said that you were blocked from joining another, plus it’s a sign of good faith to get others to trust you. Are you in?” 

I looked at both of them, Lana and Keith both looked unsure. But in the end they both said,

“Yes.”

Lana P.O.V

I wasn't so sure to Lance participate of 2 Gangs, Keith and I too, but we created a new gang, called Voltron.  
My brother said that he wants give the leadership of the Italian Mafia for a sibling, and I begun to think, I don't even know my siblings... I tear up and begun crying, I go to the floor, Lance and Keith even now he is weak hugs me, this make me sob even more.

" Lance..." I begun to whisper weakly " The only brother I know is you, what the new brothers don't accept me? "

Lance looks confused and ask " Lana? How old we are? "

I answer " 20, we are the oldest on the family "

Lance gasps. " Lana, we are the middle children.. we are 20 years old, our older brother is called Mateo, he was going be the next Boss but he rejected " 

I cut off his talking, screaming " WHAT? WHY WHY? THE EXPERIMENTS WORKED! THE EXPERIMENTS WORKED! THAT'S WHY I WAS FEELING I FORGOT SOMETHING "

" Lana, what you are talking about? " Keith weakly asks.

" You have a brother right? "

" Yes I have. He was the person who sell me for the galra "

" HE WASN'T! He didn't, the galra changed your memories. Your brother is the champion, the Black Lion. The only person who won over him was me. He is with the Galra Keith."

Keith and Lance are shocked, then Lance asks

" Who is that person who claims to be Shiro then in my gang? " 

" A Clone or Shiro Twin being controlled " Keith and I say at the same time.

" EVERYONE, GO AFTER SHIRO NOW " Lance scream at the top of his lungs.

Lances POV

As Lana was going on about this experiment, I heard thuds and screaming outside the door. 

“Lana we will continue this talk later” I said as I quickly stood up in front of them standing facing towards the door one arm back guarding them.

“But-“ Lana tried to say something.

“But nothing stay here and protect Keith. We won’t let anything happen to you buddy. I won’t let anything happen to either of you.” I said walking towards the door.

I saw a man standing over three dead bodies- my heart stopped. I noticed two things 1) all of those bodies where my family, 2) the man was wearing a black mask.

“BLACK LION STAND DOWN.” I shouted taking my stance I saw two guns but didn’t reach for them. 

The black lion looked at me, standing deadly still. His arm- his arm is metal? He shifted, facing completely towards me now. 

“No- I won’t. I think I’ll kill you all.” The black Lion lunged at me, pinning me to the ground in one single move. I kicked his “nether regions” and pushed him off of me and bouncing up on my feet kicking him in the back- hard. He groaned, so he does have feeling I thought. He lunged again with a blow to the face then a hard jab with his metal hand in the gut.

“Fu- AHHHHH!” There was pain, pain all over- he cut my face. Blood, blood stained my vision, his hand formed into a sharp knife like shape. I kept thinking, don’t kill me, don’t kill me, don’t kill me.

I waited, and waited, and waited, and waited. 

Nothing happened, that’s weird. Get off me, get off me, get off me. Since my first wish came true I guessed I could just ask for another. 

The Black Lion stepped off of me. 

“Kill yourself” I said out loud thinking it would never work. 

To my surprise, he did, a gun pointed up at his brain. He pulled the trigger. His body on the floor. 

“WHAT THE HELL!” I started scratching at my face, something felt so so wrong, I kept scratching starting to cry I went to feel my eyes the bleeding stopped like it was never there.

I heard foot steps approach behind me, I turn half way to catch there face.

“Lana- WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME!?!” She looks down at me with sadness and pity.

“We have something else to talk about.” She said bending down to give me a hug.

Before she hugged me I pushed her away gently whipping tears from my face looking up at her. “Yes, yes we do.”


End file.
